The Nightmare's Return
by Nelo Redgrave
Summary: Post Doc Skylar, A seventeen year old teen from earth keeps having nightmares of a certain silver haired man. He is then sent to Gaia with no memory of his life on earth and a mysterious person is trying to bring back the Nightmare for good.
1. The Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy only Skylar and others

so no one is confused the first chapter is a dream that the main person is having.

* * *

All Skylar could see was black then he noticed a girl with long brunette hair that was walking into some sort of building and he yelled "DON'T GO IN THERE!" he felt like something bad was going to happen he just didn't know what. Then he saw the building explode and he ran forward but a man with long silvery white hair with a long black coat stepped out of the debris. He felt like he knew him but couldn't place where, he then yelled "WHO ARE YOU?" but the man ignored him. Skylar kept yelling the question over and over wishing that the man would answer. Then the man said, "You are not supposed to be living."

"What do you mean I'm not supposed to be living?" Skylar asked in a confused tone

"I watched you die along with the others."

Now Skylar was really confused "What are you talking about, what other's?"

"You don't remember. Do you?" the man asked

"Remember what?" Skylar asked with a hint of fear. Not because of what the man had said but the insane smile on his face.

"No matter, I'll finish you now." And the white haired man lunged forward and thrusted a long sword into Skylar's chest and right thorough his heart. All he saw was the blade going into his chest then he felt the man slowly pull the sword from his chest. He gripped where the wound was and started coughing up blood. Everything was getting blurry but he saw the outline of the man walking away. Skylar walked forward and said "Don't you walk away from me. You haven't answered me yet. "

Then the man said, "I don't have to answer a dead man."

"I'm not dead yet." Skylar replied

He felt his life slipping away by the minute and reached out and grabbed the man's coat and said

"Answer me now."

Then the man spun around and kicked him in the stomach and Skylar went flying thorough the air he felt cold all of the sudden and said to himself

"I can't die yet, not now."

When he landed and stood up and looked around, the man had disappeared and he was left alone. Skylar felt his strength give out and he pitched forward and all he was able to say was "Damn it." All he could hear before he hit the ground was a voice screaming his name over and over.


	2. Death

Skylar awoke to the sound of his alarm clock and noticed that his clock said it was five in the morning. He then heard someone pounding at his door so he got up, got dressed and brushed his black hair but it didn't help. He then went to the front door and unlocked it. When he opened the door fully and saw who was on the other side, he wished he hadn't opened in the first place. On the other side of the door was his landowner Ms.Gregory in her nightclothes, she was a short old lady that had a short temper, large cane and giant glasses, and she looked pissed. She smacked him in the shin with the cane and Skylar yelped out with pain. She glared at him and he glared back then she asked in a stern voice

"Where's my rent?"

He just keeps glaring at her and says "Is this really something for you to ask at five o'clock in the morning?"

She then smacks him in the head with the cane and hobble off mumbling to herself. Skylar then shuts the door and sits on the couch and stares at the ceiling remembering what his dad said before he died,

"Skylar when you get older something will happen to you and someone will tell you something and you may not understand what that person is talking about but remember, I'm still your dad no matter what."

Skylar looked over at his clock and noticed that it was now six so he got up and changed into his school uniform. He then went into the kitchen to look for something to eat. He looked at his two choices, oatmeal or something that didn't even look like food so he took the oatmeal. So when he finished the oatmeal he picked up his backpack and left for school. Thirty minutes later Skylar was standing on a corner that was in front of his school waiting for the walk sign to light up. When it did he started to cross and when he was in the middle of the crosswalk a black car was speeding down the street and when he saw it he couldn't move out of the way and the car knocked him into the other lane. Skylar landed with a loud thud and rolled down the street. When he stopped rolling he got to his hands and knees and shook his head to clear it. Then he heard the sound of a semi horn and looked up and he couldn't move in time for the truck to miss.

Before the semi struck Skylar all he could say was "Damn" and after that his voice was silenced on earth forever.

What people didn't notice is that the black car swereved after hitting the boy and crashed into a building. As the driver got out of the car he mummbled "I hope Hojo knows how to get us back." and the person in the black suit then ran down an alley.


	3. Arrival on Gaia & meeting Lizzy

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy

Cloud awoke to the sound of something crashing beside his bed and he got up and turned on the light. When he looked at the bed after the light was on he saw that the bed was covered in blood. He walked over to where he heard the noise and saw a person with black hair lying face down on the ground so Cloud picked him up and sat him in a chair and went to go get Tifa. When he came back with Tifa and looked at the person more closely he noticed that the person was only a kid probably not even older than seventeen and that the kid was covered in blood. When Tifa saw this she ran to the dresser and pulled out a healing materia and some bandages and she opened the boy's shirt and said "Cloud can you come here?"

Cloud walked over and said "What is it?" and she showed him what the problem was, the kid had no wounds that were fresh or old.

Cloud looked at the shirt and said "This doesn't look like anything from here." He then picked up the shirt and handed it back to Tifa. Tifa took the shirt and putted it back on the boy. Just then there was knocking at the door and Cloud said to Tifa "Cover him with a blanket; I don't want anyone seeing him yet." When she did that Cloud opened the door and saw that Rude and Reno stood there and they looked like they were there for business.

"Where is she?" asked Reno

"Where's who?" Cloud replied

"You know who we are talking about." Reno said in an annoyed voice

"Well she isn't here." Cloud replied

So then Reno asked "Okay so where is the boy?"

"What boy are you talking about?" Cloud replied

Then Reno walked into the room and uncovered the kid and said "This boy." Then Rude picked him up and carried him downstairs until a girl with blonde hair stopped them and said "Rude what are doing to that poor boy."

Rude then dropped the kid and said "Your father is worried about you."

The girl sighs "he is always worried."

Reno looks at the boy and waves his hand in front of his face "Yo kid, you awake?"

The only answer Reno gets is the boy backhanding him across the face with so much force that it sends Reno flying into a table. Everyone just stares at the boy for at least fifteen minutes before the girl then walks up to the boy and puts her hand on his shoulder



"Wh...Who are you?" the boy asks

The girl smiles sweetly "I am Lizzy Shinra"


	4. Abilities and Meeting Rufus

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy

The boy doesn't return the smile; he looks around the room blankly

"Where am I?" the boy asks

"you're at Seventh Heaven." Lizzy replies with the smile still

"Oh….my name is….Skylar" the boy says

Lizzy stands in front of Skylar and giggles "you know, you look really cute with gold eyes."

Reno rolls his eyes and grabs Skylar's shoulder and tries to drag him to the door but the kid doesn't even move.

"Come on kid, you need to come with us." Says Reno

Skylar just looks at Reno and kicks him in the side of the face and then Rude tackles him to the ground

"Get off of me." Skylar says very acidly

Rude shakes his head and holds Skylar to the ground. He tries to fight out of Rude's grip and he growls at Rude and Reno

"GET OFF OF ME YOU INSANE BUFFOON!" yells Skylar

Then some of the glass cup's, tables and chairs all of the sudden start breaking apart and Skylar shakes with anger. Rude gets off of Skylar and backs away slowly. Skylar gets up and he growls loudly as more things start to break. Lizzy starts to walk towards him but Reno stops her but she walks around him and she walks up behind Skylar and before she could think of what she was doing….she hugs him

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." She says softly

Skylar nods and he closes his eyes and begins to calm down and he looks at Reno and Rude who have shocked looks, then he looks at Cloud and Tifa, Cloud still has the same look and Tifa looks like she is scared.

"I am….sorry." says Skylar in a somber tone

Then everyone looks at the door as a man in a white suit and blonde hair walks in and Lizzy lets go of Skylar and her eyes go wide as she sees the man.

"Lizzy you were supposed to be home two hours ago." The man says in a stern voice

Skylar leans closer to Lizzy "who is he?"

Lizzy looks at the floor "That is Rufus Shinra….my father."


End file.
